


sweet surrender

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [10]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma is done faking it. She's giving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can't-” Karma started, moving to turn away before she suddenly whipped back around and threw herself at Amy. Their lips crashed together and Karma's momentum sent them both crashing to the bed behind the blonde. The brunette couldn't help the laugh and she pressed her face into Amy's neck. “I can't keep lying to myself.”

As Karma mumbled the words, Amy could feel the breath on her neck, making her shiver. The brunette licked up Amy's neck before finding her mouth again. Amy tentatively put her hands on Karma's back and after a few minutes she slid them under the brunette's shirt, feeling the muscle move beneath the skin.

The blonde yelped as Karma got a hand inside her panties, rubbing her fingers in large circles. Amy closed her eyes and threw her head back. “Shit. Karm-”

Her words cut off in a cry as a finger suddenly delved inside her. “Are you sure ab-ah-out th-this?”

“I'm giving in, Amy, to these feelings, to the want I've had since seeing you in that fucking sexy lingerie, kissing Liam. I was-I was jealous of Liam.” Even as Karma spoke she continued her ministrations. Amy's hips bucked up as she added a second finger and pressed her thumb to Amy's clit. “I just want to see you screaming my name.”

Karma caught Amy's lips in another kiss, swallowing the blonde's cries as she started to convulse. “I just want us to be girlfriend's for real. No more faking it.”


	2. extended version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended version to the drabble. Pure smut.

“I can't-” Karma started, moving to turn away before she suddenly whipped back around and threw herself at Amy. Their lips crashed together and Karma's momentum sent them both crashing to the bed behind the blonde. The brunette couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and she pressed her face into Amy's neck. “I can't keep lying to myself.”

As Karma mumbled the words, Amy could feel the breath on her neck, making her shiver. The brunette licked up Amy's neck before finding her mouth again. Amy tentatively put her hands on Karma's back and after a few minutes she slid them under the brunette's shirt, feeling the muscle move beneath the skin.

Amy started tugging on Karma's top and then her own until both were lying in a pile on the floor and suddenly the blonde's pants were halfway down her thighs. Soon, the brunette's hand was stroking the outside of Amy's panties.

The blonde yelped when Karma pulled her panties, and started rubbing her fingers in large circles, missing her most sensitive spot. After a few moments, the edge of Karma's fingers were beginning to rub up against the side of her clit. Amy closed her eyes and threw her head back. “Shit. Karm-”

Her words cut off in a cry when, without warning, the rubbing stopped and a finger suddenly delved inside her. Karma didn't thrust her finger like Amy was expecting, instead, she rubbed and explored inside Amy at an excruciatingly slow pace. “Are you sure ab-ah-out this?”

“I'm giving in, Amy, to these feelings, to the want I've had since seeing you in that fucking sexy lingerie, kissing Liam. I was-I was jealous of Liam.” The omission sent a shiver up Amy's spine and her thighs clamped down on Karma's hand involuntarily, her walls squeezing Karma's finger.

"S-sorry," the blonde replied, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she forced her legs to relax again. Karma just smiled. Amy panicked when the brunette withdrew and stepped off the bed.

Her panic was replaced with a punch of lust as Karma suddenly pulled her shirt off over her head revealing her lack of bra, and Amy could not have been happier with Karma's choice. The brunette then pulled of her pants and panties, leaving her clothes in a pile and standing naked before Amy.

Swallowing, Amy tried to speak, but her voice cracked. "You are so beautiful. Holy shit."

For a moment the two just stood there awkwardly before Amy got off the bed and shed her own clothes. She looked down at her plain body as she did it and hoped Karma wouldn't be suddenly turned off. She looked up to find the brunette's eyes glued to her with the most wanton expression of want Amy had ever imagined.

It lit a spark in Amy that had her grabbing her best friend by the hips and guiding her back onto the bed. The blonde crawled up the bed and between Karma's legs until she was faced with Karma's beautiful breasts.

She took on nipple in her mouth and licked across it, before experimentally nipping at it. As she did, she looked up to gauge Karma's reaction and found her pupils blown and her hands were fisted in the sheets beside her.

Amy moved to the brunette's other breast and gave it the same attention before she started kissing down the valley of Karma's breasts and down her left ribs. She continued leaving sloppy kisses down her best friend's stomach until she came face to face with her goal.

The blonde released a breathe she didn't know she'd been holding and it made Karma jump above her. Amy started by hesitantly rubbing a finger from where the brunette was the most wet, to the 'V' of her outer lips. It dragged a moan from Karma.

Encouraged, Amy did it again and again, each passing getting easier with the natural lubrication from Karma's slit. On a downward pass, Amy's finger suddenly slid inside Karma, surprising them both and making the latter yelp. "Oh Go--Are you--Are you okay?"

Karma hissed. "Yes, keep going!"

Amy hesitated but slowly pulled her finger out before experimentally pushing it back in. Karma's eyes fell closed and exhaled noisily. She set a steady rhythm, moving her finger in and out steadily, aiming for different spots each time to see if one made Karma react more than another. When she found a spot that made the brunette moan with each thrust, she curled in a second finger and began mercilessly thrusting her fingers against that spot.

After a few minutes, Karma grabbed her wrist, saying, "Too much."

As Karma pulled her by her wrist, Amy found herself kissing Karma again. They traded kisses for a few moments before Amy slid herself down between Karma's legs again and looked up at her best friend with determination. "What spot felt good?"

"That spot at the top, my clit," Karma said and she rubbed the spot herself, making her eyes fall shut. They flew open again when a tongue curled around her fingers as they stroked to lick against the nub underneath. She jerked her hand away in surprise.

Amy licked a few long strokes with the broad of her tongue across Karma's clit before taking it into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it. She started spelling out the alphabet as something in the back of her mind whispered to her, reminding her of giggling conversations she overheard at lunch.

Karma's hips started bucking up, and Amy did her best to keep her mouth attached to that place, even as Karma lifted her hips off the bed and up into the air. She must have succeeded well enough because not long after that the brunette shuddered and with a loud cry, she curled in on herself.

While Amy caught her breath, she watched Karma's dazed look become a little more aware. Before she knew it, she was on her back on the bed, with Karma sitting beside her. Karma resumed her earlier stroking. Amy moaned and found herself breathing out, "I need more," even if she didn't know what she wanted ore of.

Karma seemed to have some idea, because she started to rub her fingers lower, teasing Amy's slit. The blonde thrashed her head to the side. "Karma!"

This made the brunette smile and she delved two fingers back into Amy, and she curled them up, the same way Amy had done to her. She gently rubbed up in circles before she started repeatedly pressing that spot. She then leaned down and took Amy's little nub into her mouth, sucking hard.

The blonde keened. Karma continued to thrust her fingers into Amy and lick in short strokes with the tip of her tongue across her best friend's clit. It didn't take very much longer before Amy was pushing on Karma's forehead, saying, "Karma, I'm--I'm gonna--"

And just like that Karma pulled her mouth away and stilled her fingers. She looked up at Amy through her lashes and that image would be seared into the blonde's brain for years to come. Karma demanded, "I want to hear you beg for it and scream my name."

Amy was to far gone to have any sense of pride. "Please, Karm, please just keep licking me, please! I need it, you, your fingers, your tongue, just--please!"

Karma smiled and renewed her efforts with twice as much vigor. The brunette buried her face in Amy's cunt and licked and sucked at the blonde's clit like it was water after years in the desert.

Amy keened and it may have sounded like 'Karma' and that made the brunette smile even as she licked Amy through her orgasm, fingers still moving inside her convulsing pussy. The blonde stomach tightened and caused her to curl in on herself.

Karma laid her head on the blonde's thigh to catch her breath, and after a few moments of silence, she finished saying what she was earlier, “I just want us to be girlfriend's for real. No more faking it.”


End file.
